


The End of MorMor Life

by RoselineSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know.... Whatever I write.</p>
<p>I wrote this on Wattpad first. I am HiddenTalent1996. This is not stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

_[3:50am] Come home. JM_

**[3:55am] Why? -SM**

_[3:56am] Because its late and I'm lonely. JM_

**[4:01am] Why should I care? -SM**

_[4:02am] Because I want you in my bed JM_

**[4:10am] And I want the last three years of my life back. It's not about to happen. -SM**

_[4:11am] But please? JM_

**[4:20am] No. -SM**

_[4:21am] But... But... *cries* JM_

**[4:25am] No, James. -SM**

_[4:26am] But 'Bastian! JM_

**[4:30am] Don't call me that. -SM**

_[4:31am] 'Bastian! Please? JM_

_[4:40am, when Sebastian hasn't responded]_ _Will you at least come over to talk? JM_

**[4:45am] If you have something to say, say it now. -SM**

_[4:46am] I don't know what I did wrong... tell me... JM_

**[4:50am] How could you not know? -SM**

_[4:51am] Just tell me. JM_

**[4:55am] Does shooting yourself on top of a rooftop ring a bell? -SM**

_[4:56am] But I'm still alive. JM_

**[5:05am] So what? You were dead for three years. -SM**

_[5:06am] But I came back. And it's not like you waited. You moved on with your life! JM_

**[5:12am] It doesn't change what you did. -SM**

_[5:13am] But I could make it up to you... JM_

**[5:19am] You couldn't. -SM**

_[5:20am] But I can make it up to you by having giving you a good naughty night. JM_

**[5:27am] No, James. -SM**

_[5:28am] But. Please? I want to see you again. JM_

**[5:35am] What makes you so sure I want you around? -SM**

_[5:36am] Please 'Bastian. I can help you... I can give you more money. JM_

**[5:46am] I don't want your money. -SM**

_[5:47am] But... Do you have a house yet? Or a nice car? JM_

**[5:55am] It doesn't matter. -SM**

_[5:56am] But that's the only reason you took the job in the first place... JM_

**[6:03am] It wasn't. -SM**

_[6:04am] Then what was? JM_

Jim felt like an idiot because he couldn't remember, in all the genius, he couldn't remember the reason Sebastian had joined him.

**[6:10am] It's not important now. -SM**

_[6:11am] Tell me Sebastian. Please. JM_

**[6:20am] Why should I? -SM**

_[6:21am] I can pay you... More money... JM_

**[6:30am] I don't care about money. -SM**

_[6:31am] What can I give you? JM_

**[6:37am] Now? Nothing. -SM**

_[6:38am] What could I give you back then but not now? JM_

**[6:45am] You really don't remember, do you? -SM**

_[6:46am] No... I'm sorry. Tell me please. JM_

**[6:53am] It doesn't even matter anymore. Just leave it. -SM**

_[6:54am] Are you never going to come home? JM_

Jim is only trying to continue the conversation because he wants to keep talking to Sebastian.

**[7:00am] I don't know. Probably not. -SM**

_[7:01am] If I go to sleep then then will you ever talk to me again? JM_

**[7:30am] Do what you want. -SM**

_[7:31am] Are you never going to talk to me again? JM_

**[10:00am] Piss off. SM**

_[10:01am] But I just wanted to talk to you. JM_

**[12:09pm. Right before disconnecting] Yeah, Well.Three years to late. SM**

Jim tries to text Sebastian again and he recieves the message: Sebastian Moran's phone has been disconnected. The number you have reached is not in service.


	2. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years Later. Transferring from Wattpad

Years later, Jim had learnt of a hit that was put out on his head from a new consulting criminal who had arose from the ashes of London after a mishap with a titanic hitting the center of london or something like that. Jim hadn't cared, he had been in Germany when it happened. 

He decides to move to New York because his home was destroyed and he had no one to play with anymore. Sebastian had left months ago and Sherlock had gotten killed by some criminal that Jim had destoryed afterwards. It doesn't take much before Jim has moved the little he has to go to New York City. Having paid for a medium sized apartment on the 8th floor of an apartment building. It wasn't in the best neighborhood but it was close to crime so he could do his job.

Jim had gotten quickly to work and it didn't take long before had almost the whole criminal world of New York city wrapped around his finger. He smirks softly when he gets home before he spots a picture sitting on the table. He picks up the picture of him and his sniper before he throws it at the wall, watching the frame crack and shatter into a million pieces. He felt horrible and he always regerted not at least leaving a post-it note for Sebastian.

A few weeks later, after he had settled into a routine, he heads to a coffee shop down the street. It had never been his liking to have a cup of coffee until after Sebastian came into his life. He orders a Expresso Con Panna. He then sits in the corner of the room, his head down as he read the newspaper and drinks the drink. He looks up when the bell over the door chimes to say that someone had entered into the cafe. Jim could only see the back of the persons head.

Blonde hair, semi short in a still slightly military cut. Black jacket. Black Jeans. 

Jim let out a small sigh. He had never seen someone so attracted since Sebastian. He thought about the fight he had with Sebastian before everything went to hell and his life had taken a turn for the worse. When he snaps back into reality, the man has turned around and is now staring at him.

 **Sebastian Moran.** _His Sebastian Fucking Moran_  was standing in front of him. Jim bit his lower lip before the cup hit the ground and he was off of the bench, walking quickly with his head down, not wanting to be destoryed by the blonde who he figured hated his guts. 


	3. 2nd Chances

Jim had ran. He had run as fast as he fucking could. He lost Sebastian following him at the corner of Perry Street and 201 Street east. The only thing that Jim could think about in that very moment was that he needed to either buy a coffee machine and start making coffee at home or he would have to find another coffee shop. Jim stops at the corner of Hull Avenue and 201 Street East. He sighs.

He thinks about how Sebastian had been so beautiful with the sun reflecting off the window and onto his face. His blonde hair had been ruffled as if he had just come out of the shower and his clothes had been pressed similarly like how Jim had liked them when they had lived together. Jim took a deep breath, images flashing into his mind: Sebastian laughing, Sebastian eating the toast that he had programmed the toaster to cook while he was in the shower, The way Sebastian would let Jim have his feet on his lap while he polished his gun and Jim was on the phone.

                                

Jim heads home, stopping at Bed Bath and Beyond to purchase a coffee maker. He goes home, sets it up, tries a cup of coffee from it before he threw and smashed the cup of coffee off the wall. Coffee was never going to be the same for him. He had loved that coffee shop. The pale green of the wall that had reminded him of Sebastian's jacket that he hadn't let go of for three weeks after Sebastian had left. The way the tiled floor was always waxed and his dress shoes would click as he walked. 

Jim didn't drink coffee for a week. He hadn't even left the apartment. He had missed two meetings that were supposed to be in person and had done them over Skype. He was a wreck by day seven, hadn't showered, had changed westwood in for sweetpants and a t-shirt. This look just looks very wrong on him. The prim and proper Jim Moriarty had disappeared and replaced by a slob. It was starting to affect his work.

On the morning of day eight since Jim had seen Sebastian, he wrapped his long coat over his sweatpants and t-shirt before heading to the café. He prayed to a deity that he didn't believe in on his way there and he stopped before he entered, smoothing out his hair and walking into the café. He goes to the counter, not daring to look at the tables in nervousness that Sebastian was sitting there. He ordered his normal but asked for it to go. The barista gave him a curious look but nodded and he went to go get Jim's drink. 

Jim takes the drink and starts to turn around to leave, someone coliding with his hand which held the coffee and made him spill it on himself. 

"I'll skin you al--" Jim started to say before he looks up at Sebastian and took a step back. He starts to walk around him but feels an arm wrap around his arm tightly, holding him there in that spot. 

Jim practically shivered when he heard the blonde ask the barista for his own coffee and for whatever Jim had ordered. For Here. Jim bit his lower lip, wouldn't it get awkward? He had shot himself in the head while Sebastian had watched... but then again it had worked for Sherlock Holmes when he had went to see John. Maybe actually seeing Sebastian Moran would make the blonde change his mind about Jim's actions. It wasn't until he was dragged over to a table and forced to sit down. He didn't dare look up at the blonde, biting his lower lip as he is about to take a sip of his coffee. 

When Jim finally looks up at Sebastian, he is shocked to see what sits before him. 

_**Note: I had lost my muse when writing this. I currently have a new muse and will be writing this story along with another one. Will be updating, lots on weekends and my days off - only time I have to post.** _


	4. The First Re-Meeting

Sebastian Moran was fucking gorgeous, in Jim's opinion. Jim could see the beautiful tan that had formed on the males skin and he watched his fluid movements that were there. Not that they hadn't always been there, Jim had just never bothered to notice them before. He had taken Sebastian for granted and he knew he would have to make that up. 

"I had expected someone to come and kill me but no one ever came..." Sebastian tells Jim, blue eyes examining the consulting criminal and frowning at the man's appearance. He had never seen the raven haired man so disheveled before today. 

Jim paused for a moment, looking down at his normal coffee that was sitting in front of him. "Trusted you to keep my secret." He admits quietly.

This takes Sebastian aback, Jim had never trusted any of his employees before, not even people who he had kept at his right hand and then had disposed of them as soon as they were no longer useful. Sebastian smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, Jim.. You either look like you are going to a red carpet ceremony or you dress like a homeless person. There is no in-between." He teases, looking down at Jim's outfit. 

Jim frowns slightly, looking down at himself before he tugs the long coat around himself closer and he glances up at Sebastian for a moment. "You know, you don't have to be a dick about my appearance, when I first me you your wardrobe was shit and it would still be bloody shit if I didn't buy you clothes." He says, crossing his arms slightly.

"Yea, my new boss doesn't allow us to wear anything but suits and it bothers me." Sebastian admits and he watches Jim's face drop.

"You have a new boss?" He asks, swallowing down the nervousness that forms in his throat, he hadn't wanted to deal with this. It was one of the reasons he was so bothered by Sebastian leaving was the chance that his sniper would have found new employment. Sebastian nods at Jim's question, realizing how much his old boss and old lover had been bothered by the statement. 

"Though he's kind of an ass, doesn't let me go on as many hits as you and he doesn't pay as well." He says, trying to cheer Jim up, "So you're still my number one boss." He says.

"ex-boss." Jim mutters, downing his coffee and not caring about the fact that the still warm liquid hurt his throat. He started to stand. 

Sebastian stared for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm your ex-boss, you got a new boss Sebastian." He says, looking at the blonde sniper before he left he stop, leaving Sebastian alone to contemplate life and if it was worth it just to stay away from Jim or should he go back to Jim. His new boss was a rival of Moriarty, not that he knew Moriarty still existed, he thought that Moriarty was dead and it was only the last remnants of the Empire alive, though how wrong he could have been. 

Sebastian sighs and stares at the doorway that Jim had left trough. He had a tough choice. 


	5. Separate lives for Separate Days.

James Moriarty

After talking to Sebastian on Monday, Jim worked on getting his life back together. He cleaned up his flat so it was clean, he had all of his Westwood and Armani suits dry-cleaned and he had started to get back to work.

Work included going to meetings, developing superbugs on the kitchen counter using his microscope and building a few pipe bombs for clients who wanted them. He was doing well up until the point when he got an email about a purchase he had been looking into for expanding his empire because the deal had fallen through, his contact had been killed and he knew exactly who had did it from the pictures.  _ **Sebastian Fucking Moran. That's who.**_

Sebastian Moran

Sebastian Moran had been sent on a hit and he hadn't know who it was or why he was doing it, just that it needed to be done and he knew the location that the target was going to be. It didn't take him long before the hit was over, completed and finished beautifully clean shot to the front of the skull, straight through at an angle and velocity it seemed like the gun had been pressed against the face with the way that the splatter pattern was. 

It didn't take long before the sniper was returning to building in which his boss had his office and he walked down the hall, ducking into the closet when he heard his boss talking about him and he head someone walking by. It only look a moment before he was listening through the walls.

_He performs them so well, doesn't even realize with every shot he takes for me, it destroy's the empire he had been once building up and allows me to push into that market.. I get richer and I pay him pennies. Though, I think he likes it... even likes it when I force him down onto his knees and do stuff my wife wouldn't even dare allow. Hmm. Yea... Of course. When did that happen. You saw him. Really? He's still alive. Okay. I'll send the sniper out to kill him._

Sebastian of course knew who exactly his disgusting and horrible boss was talking about, the man who he should have never left all that time ago. He was going to have him kill James. Sebastian couldn't have that. He took the gun out of it's case and he walked into the office, raising its and looking at the target with a small smirk on his face. "You won't get me to kill James. Not for as long as I live."

 

It didn't take long for Sebastian to take the shot and in the small space his ears were ringing slightly. He rubbed at his right eat for a moment, the one that had been against the gun and he started to put away the gun in its case, smiling softly as he looked over at the man who laid dead in the chair. "Disgusting, I hope you rot in hell." He says, picking up the case and walking out of the building, heading towards the flat he rented to drop off his gun before he walked to the cafe, hoping that Jim would be there. When he didn't see his raven haired ex, but hopefully soon new boss, he sighs and he orders his own coffee and he then orders what Jim had gotten. He hoped that the consulting criminal still lived where he had before they had parted ways. 


End file.
